Prior to the present invention invalids and others who experience difficulty in sitting on and raising from a conventional toilet seat have used raised toilet seats which are superimposed upon conventional toilets. The raised superimposed toilet seats are disposed directly on the bowl of the conventional toilet and afford comfort to the user as is desired. Clamps have been provided to securely mount the raised superimposed seats to the conventional toilet. Raised superimposed toilet seats of this type are described and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,122 issued on July 31, 1984 to John Broeils and 4,477,932 issued on Oct. 23, 1984 to Theodore Lenosky.
Raised superimposed toilet seats, while serving the desired purposes, have a configuration which differs significantly from that of a conventional toilet seat. This is a disadvantage which can be a deterrent to their use.
The elevated toilet seat of the present invention overcomes this disadvantage. The toilet seat resembles that of a conventional toilet seat and clamps are provided for clamping the seat to the bowl of a conventional toilet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevated toilet seat including clamping means for adjustably clamping the toilet seat to the bowl of a conventional toilet, whereby the disadvantages of other toilet seat arrangements for like purposes are overcome.